Danger Zone
by TailBone11
Summary: The Story of Amy and Karma meeting under completely different circumstances and plenty of heartbreak to bring them closer.
1. Chapter 1

A blonde girl sat silently by a gravestone, it had been long since everyone had left since the funeral and yet she sat by the stone staring across the yard. Playing with a blade of grass as a small breeze went by in the summer air.

"Karma sweetie you shouldn't stare the young girls had a tough enough day without you're eyes upon her" Karma nodded and ran back across the street to her mother and they both went inside.

It wasn't till a year later that Karma thought about that blonde haired girl, only because she was there again sitting by the grave doing nothing but staring across the yard.

"Why don't you go see if she's okay" Karma nodded not taking her eyes off the girl by the gravestone.

when she got closer she could hear the Blonde singing softly to herself and Karma didn't know if she should intrude or just walk back away.

"I know you're there" Her voice was quiet and she didn't turn around to look at Karma.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, I just... I saw you over here and I thought maybe you would like some company..." Karma didn't really know what to do she was always nervous when meeting new people even with her cousins after they hadn't seen each other in a few years.

"That's okay...that was nice, please sit...not many people come and talk to me" The blonde sounded sad and that's when Karma saw the white stick with a small ball end laying beside her. "It's a seeing cane" Her hand gripped it next to her.

"Oh that's kinda cool, My brother once pretended to be blind for a weekend...he said it didn't seem that bad so my dad said he should wear a blind fold so he can't see and see how he could survive" Karma stopped her story and the girl sort of tilted her head to the side.

"did he..."

"Oh yeah but he broke his arm, and ran into a lot of walls" The blonde laughed loudly.

"That's great, My step sister thought I was faking when she first came to live with us...she doesn't like me much" Karma just sighed.

"Zen doesn't like me much either, My parents adopted him and he always tells me they chose him and were stuck with me"

"You know he doesn't mean it, it just shows his insecure about his roll in the family due to being adopted" Karma looked at the blonde with an odd look. "I might be blind but I study a lot with my Cousin, she reads me her study books" Karma just smiled brightly.

"That's cool, My cousins don't like doing much, when they come over we usually just sit around the back yard talking about how embarrassing our parents are" They sat in comfortable silence for a bit till a Small blonde haired girl walked over.

"Amy! Farrah said we are going and to stop your crying and come now" Amy sighed and stood up slowly and pointed her cane in front of her.

"I'll be back next year if you're still here maybe you could come sit with me again" Amy smiled and turned not waiting for an answer.

"What time!" Karma called out to her.

"6am till 4pm...Bye" With that Amy left and Karma didn't see her again at the Graveyard till the following year.

"Can you believe my Lauren actually thought she was funny" Amy complained hearing me come up behind.

"can you believe I could have been some complete random" Karma sat down and placed her bag next to her.

"You are a complete random... I still don't know your name or anything other then the fact you have a brother named Zen"

"I'm Karma Ashcroft, 16 and over having a brother named Zen" Amy laughed loudly and the sound hung in the air.

"Amy Raudenfeld, 16 and in need of a new family" Karma smiled and took the outstretched hand of one miss Amy Raudenfeld.

"Do you live far away?"

"Yeah, I guess it takes an hour to drive here so we don't come often, my Nana lives down the hill, I spend a lot of my holidays there...do you live close?"

"Yeah across the road, my dad is the gardener here"

"Tell him I like the soft grass, and sorry that I pick at it while sitting here" Karma laughed and squeezed Amy's hand which was still in her own.

"I shall, but you better watch yourself he'll come after you"

"Oh no, I'll have to go on the run, change my name and appearance pretend to actually be able to see, he'll never see that one coming"

Karma and Amy sat for the rest of the afternoon talking and chatting about their lives and how different they both were.

"I don't want to wait another year before I can see you again..." Karma confessed when she saw the same small blonde walking slowly towards them.

"Then don't, I might be blind but I can still answer a phone, we can set something up...if you want" Amy pulled a phone from her pocket and handed it to Karma. "Set a ring tone so I know it's you calling" Karma did and she rang her number from Amy's phone so she had her number.

"what times good to call at?" Amy thought about it for a second.

"Maybe 7pm...yeah 7 to 9 I don't have anything really going for me at"

"Amy!" Lauren shouted from a little bit away and Amy sighed.

"Bye Karma...hopefully talk tonight?" Amy stood and walked slowly down the hill.

"7pm on the dot!" Amy smiled to herself as she walked to Lauren on the familiar track she had known since she was 9.


	2. Chapter 2

Karma was at home looking at the clock she had a few minutes before 7 and she was pacing her room waiting for the final minute to tick over.

as soon as it was 7 Karma was quick to click call on Amy's number and it wasn't to long before a small Hello was heard on the other end.

"To be honest I didn't think you were going to call me" Karma was confused over Amy's sad confession.

"What...Why?" in the back ground Karma could hear yelling.

"Hung on Lauren's being a pain" the other end soon sounded like it was being covered and everything is muffled but Karma could work out some of what Amy was saying.

"Go away little twerp!" with that a door slammed and Amy was cleared again.

"Sorry, apparently me getting a call interrupted Lauren's Pageant speech rehearsal" Karma could practically feel the annoyance through the phone.

"Just tell her to practice saying World Peace and she'll be fine" Amy to burst out laughing which in turn caused Karma to go into a fit of giggles.

They talked for a few hours before Karma's curiosity got the better of her.

"I don't want to be rude but it's like I really want to know and it drives me insane when I can't just figure it out..."

"you want to know why I'm blind..." Karma was silent for a second and sighed loudly.

"Sort of...you don't have to tell me it's okay"

"When I was little I was in a car crash with my Dad and we don't know why but my sight just decided to fade and soon it was gone completely, My doctor is still slightly confused, he said it happens but because I'm so young he thought it would be back by now"

"I'm sorry to hear" Karma took a moment and went into her next question. "is it for your dad that you come to Austin?" Karma could hear Amy's attempts at a hiding the her sob's. "I'm sorry, that was a insensitive thing to ask"

"No...no it's just it's not my dad, my dad is still well enough alive, it's just...I go there for my brother, he passed away a few years ago and...I guess it's still fresh"

Karma could hear Amy crying now, no longer trying to hide her sobs from Karma.

"Amy, I'm so sorry, It'll be okay I promise" They were silent for a bit, Karma let Amy have a moment to herself but soon she could here someone else on Amy's end.

"Amy bed time or you won't get up on time tomorrow!" Amy sighed and cleared her throat.

"Sorry about that...it's still hard to talk about it, but i have to go" Karma nodded before noticing that Amy couldn't see her nodding at all.

"Of course, I hope you feel better soon...can I call again tomorrow?"

"Yeah...Same time?"

"Yes, 7 on the dot remember" Amy chuckled lightly and sighed again.

"Thank you for calling tonight, and listening to me ramble about crap"

"I really enjoyed talking Amy, maybe this is the start of a fantastic friendship" Karma smiled brightly to herself...who was she kidding this was definitely the start of a fantastic friendship.

the pair soon fell into the habit of talking on the phone 3 times a week and most of Saturday night, it was still hard to believe they had only known each other for no little then 4 months.

"Seriously Oliver thought he could lie his way out of going to church saying he had other commitments like working in the soup kitchen, his parents were chill till his little sister came out of his room with a gay mag, and so now he and Shane have to sneak out in secret to see each other" Amy was laughing about her two best friends.

"They sound amazing! my best friend Liam would love them with their silly antics"

"You need to come over and experience this hell and my two favorite guys" Karma laughed and she thought about it for a moment.

"I can this up coming weekend...I don't have work on and I doubt my parents would say no...do you want to maybe do something?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Mum is my room clean...did you put all my childish stuff away" Amy was standing at her door and listened to her mother move about the bedroom.

"Yes I did dear, the bed is made all the texture toys you had when you were little are gone and the only things out are your books and CD's" Amy nodded and moved forward and sat on the bed, running her hand of the blanket feeling the soft one she had always hand, even before she became blind...her small comfort.

"I'm nervous...what if she doesn't like me in person, finds this all weird?" Farrah sat down next to Amy and pulled her close to her side.

"Then she isn't worth it baby girl, but I think she will be fine with it in fact I think this is what you need I hear it in your voice when you talk about her she makes you happy and that's something I haven't seen in a very long time" Amy nodded and hugged her mum back tightly.

"Amy! your friend is here" Amy sighed and stood up.

"Wait here baby, I send her up you being nervous and stairs...not your best mix now is it"

Amy laughed and sat back down running her hand over the blanket to calm her down.

"Amy?"

"In here" Amy could hear the footsteps come closer and soon she could hear them in her room and smell the perfume Karma was wearing and suddenly...everything was perfect.

"Hey sorry I'm slightly late, they wanted to drop Zen to hockey practice before getting me here" Karma sat down next to Amy and left her back in the corner.

"Ahh the amazing Zen got his way again?" Karma groaned which caused Amy to roll into a fit of giggles.

"It's like he was born to personally make my life annoying" Karma laid back on the bed and Amy followed laying on her back, she could feel Karma roll onto her side and looking at her.

"I think he is, I heard from satan's mother herself that Zen is the spawn of Satan's second cousins room mate's daughter" they both started laughing hard which of cause didn't go unnoticed to Farrah who was shamelessly listening in on the conversation.

"What do you want to do know that you know I have a pretty plain room that doesn't have anything worth while doing in" Amy was nervous again.

"I like it, Besides I only came to see you not your room" Amy smiled to her self which she was sure Karma could see clearly. "Beside's I want to know what you get up to during a weekend" Amy panicked for a moment and shifted.

"It...it's sort of dorky though" Amy sat up and was quickly followed by Karma.

"My weekend usually entitles long winded conversations about my aurora changing and that I should just go with the wind about life, followed by the talk of life and how you should just meditate when you feel conflicted and that's backed up with an hour lesson on the star's and how they influence my life...nothing can be as dorky as that, besides I don't want you thinking anything is embarrassing in front of me we talked about that on the phone...no holding back" Amy smiled brightly.

"I read and listen to documentary's on pretty much anything, my cousin brings me a bunch of new ones at the start of the week and I watch them whenever I can...this weekend I was going to watch the one on the life of polar bears and wolves in the Arctic, but we can do something else if you would like?" Karma moved up the bed and laid back.

"No way, we are doing that, it sound's cute and amazing" Amy laughed and stood up and moved across the room to her desk and felt around for the CD collection.

Running her fingers along the side of the case till she found the title that she was after, once she found it she moved across to the CD player beside her bed and popped the disc in.

And soon Amy found herself cuddled up in bed with a documentary playing and running her fingers over the soft skin of Karma's arm, that was till she realized what she was doing and she stopped and found her self stiff as a plank of wood.

"Mmmm, why'd you stop and get nervous?" Karma lifted her head from Amy's shoulder.

"I didn't even ask if it was okay...I'm just so used to just feeling things that I didn't even realize I was doing that to you" Karma laughed and laid her head back down on Amy's shoulder.

"then I suggest you start it again because this is the most relaxed I've been in a very long time...Are...were you relaxed doing it?" Amy could feel Karma's arm tighten around her waist and her fingers brushed the bare skin of her hip.

"I was, am, sorry I'm awkward I just felt like I stepped over a line with it that's all"

"Well if you had I would of said something by now, I think I'm going to demand you do that any and every time we lay together because it felt way to good" Amy laughed and soon relaxed back on the bed and once again she was tracing light patterns on Karma's arm.

which is how Farrah found them an hour later, fast asleep in each others arms, one of Amy's documentary's in the back ground and a small smile on Amy's lips.

****************Down Stairs*************************

"Lauren sweetheart let's have a little chat" Lauren groaned and sat at the table with both Farrah and Bruce.

"We know this has been hard and both you and Amy don't get along even when you both try it just doesn't seem to click" Bruce sighed but sat up Straighter. "But I think it's time that we put a stop to the little digs we know you do behind our back's" Lauren's eyes widen...Amy had actually dobbed on her.

"And know Amy hasn't said anything, actually she says the complete oppisite about you, says in secret you are nice to her but we know it's not true she's just trying to keep you out of trouble as always. but we hear it all and we need you to change that, Amy has finally found a small happiness since her Brother's death and we don't want to lose her again" Lauren sighed, they were right even if she hated it.

"Okay...just don't expect me to warm up to her anytime soon"

A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, let me know what you think of the story line and where you all think it's going :D


	4. Chapter 4

Farrah sat in Amy's room as she waited for her Daughter and her best friend to arrive home, she knew without a doubt that Amy could do anything she set her mind to and that she would be safe no matter what...but that still didn't stop her from worrying.

"I can't believe you feel sleep on the drive home" Karma vented to herself as she pushed open the front door of the Raudenfeld home.

"Let me get her for you" Bruce rushed to the door and picked Amy up out of Karma's hands and carried her upstairs to her bedroom, where a panicked Farrah sat as she stared at her daughter.

"What happen!, is she okay?" Amy shifted a little when Bruce laid her on the bed and Karma picked her bag up and changed her clothes in front of Farrah and Bruce and not caring if they saw her because she was tired.

"She's fine, she had a sugar high and is now crashed from being over excitable all day, made me bloody carry her!" Karma got into bed and Amy's sleeping form moved towards her and hugged Karma close to her.

"Thank god, you were both gone for so long I was going to call the police" Bruce directed Farrah from the room.

"Goodnight Karma" with that Bruce turned the lights off and closed the door behind them.

Karma looked down at Amy who had snuggled in close to her, The feelings she had been keeping at bay were in over drive the more time she spent with Amy the more she fell for the girl.

They had gone from two 16 year old girls barely knowing each other to 17 and becoming best friends and now at 19 Karma was to in love with the girl that she would do anything for her, be anything for her.

"I love you buttface" Karma kissed the top of Amy's head and settled into bed, finally ready for sleep after a long day.

Morning came quickly and Amy was up first she could feel the familiar arms wrapped around her waist and the sweet floral smell that was purely designated for her Karma...no not her Kamra...just Karma, Amy frowned for a moment...she had been doing that a lot, calling Karma hers.

Amy had noticed the need she felt for Karma a few months back, whenever Karma was in range of her Amy felt herself gravitate towards the overly bubbly girl, when Karma would return home Amy would curl around the pillow Karma had used while sleeping over and she would lay there till Karma called her that night.

"Amy sweetheart are you awake?" amy's ears perked at the sound of her mothers voice.

"Yes, just waiting for K to wake up" Amy listened as Farrah walked away from her bedroom door and back down stairs.

"I am awake, you go tense when you wake up and then relax, wakes me up every god damn time" Karma laughed and snuggled in closer to Amy.

"Well no matter whole long we have been having weekend sleepovers it still shocks me to wake up pinned down to bed" Amy tightened her arms around Karma and sighed.

"What are you thinking Ames?"

"I'm thinking about what you look like, I have a rough imagine in my head but it's not the same as the real deal and I just...I just wish I could see again" Amy felt Karma's hand on her cheek, brushing away the few tears that escaped.

"I know and one day your sight will come back and I'll be there, right beside you through everything"


	5. Chapter 5

Flash back to Karma's Graduation :)

"You look beautiful today Karms" Amy was walking next to Karma as they walked into her 'hippie' high school for Karma's graduation.

"You can hardly say that Amy, but I'm to nervous to fight with you right now" Amy stopped walking and Karma went into panic thinking Amy had fallen and hurt herself or maybe her cane hit the stairs.

"Are you okay, should I get your mum...are the headaches back?" Amy smiled and opened her arms slightly and Karma knew automatically what to do.

"Stop worrying, you won't trip and you won't stutter, you will be my Beautiful, amazing, non nervous best friend, who is about to Graduate and go on holiday to see her family while her best friend stays home without her" Karma laughed and relaxed in Amy's tight embrace, this was her home, her favorite spot in the world.

The feelings had been sudden and strong the last few weeks, Karma found it hard to hide them sometimes, especially in moments like these where Amy tore down all her walls and made her feel safe and special.

"I told you, mum said you could come with us if your mum said yes" Amy sighed and gripped tighter.

"I know, but I'm not ready to be that far away from mum, I'm sorry"

"Hey, no saying sorry, you know I don't take it personal, when you are ready just you and I will go on a little road trip, not to far that it's hard for your mum to get to us but away from here" Amy hummed in agreement.

"Okay slow pokes, we need to get our seats for Karmikins big day, oh Amy sweet heart you look very dapper today" Molly smiled brightly and pulled the two girls along with her.

"Wow mum calm down, we'll trip if you don't stop" Karma pulled them both free and they followed behind Molly into the hall. "She's right though, you look incredible today...you let Lauren dress you again didn't you" Amy laughed and nodded along.

"this whole sister thing isn't so bad anymore, she actually like.. sticks up for me and..." Amy trailed off and stopped suddenly running her cane around the area in front.

"Ames"

"I...I thought I felt a stair and then it was gone and I couldn't find it...I..." Amy rubbed the back of her neck a nervous and embarrassed habit she had.

"I would have warned you, and we have like 10 more steps and they would be coming up" Karma ignored the obvious embarrassment Amy felt, which is exactly what Amy needed.

"Okay, how long till I can put the stick away?" Karma thought for a second.

"Just these steps and a little one into the hall, then just stick close to me and I'll guide you to the chair so you don't have to be stared at" Amy smiled and they continued to the hall. once up the last step Amy packed the stick into her satchel and let Karma pull her arm around her shoulder and held tightly onto Amy's waist as she guided them into the hall.

"They think I'm your girlfriend...won't that be an annoying rumor for you Karms?" Karma sighed, she wished Amy was her girlfriend.

"Nope, they all know I'm Bi, and besides I'm lucky to have such a babe on my arm today" Amy laughed and tilted her head to the side and rested her chin on Karma's head, before leaning down and kissing her temple. "Now you're just playing into their rumors and making my mom way to excited about a rumor" Karma held onto Amy tighter and sat next to her.

"I know this won't be as fun for you, but I did bring you a commentator" Amy was puzzled for a moment till she felt Karma stand up and move.

"Thank you for coming" Karma said to a mystery person.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world sis" Amy smiled and turned towards the familiar voice. "Miss Amy good to see you again, I've been informed I am to keep you entertained and to make sure you survive this 2 hour boring shindig" Amy felt Zen take the seat next to her and Karma on the other side.

"As much as I would love to stay and listen to you both joke about me, I have to get to my seat up front, see you in a few hours" Karma kissed Amy's cheek and ran down the front, her face burning from a blush...she had kissed Amy's cheek and Amy had actually smiled about it.


	6. Chapter 6

*Present time*

"Mum!" Amy yelled into the darkness of her room, a pain shooting through her head as she screamed and clutched at the hot pain that would not ease up.

"Amy?" Lauren was the first to get to her and was cradling her in her arms.

"Make it stop Lo!" Amy cried harder and digging her finger nails into her scalp.

"Farrah!" Farrah was in the door and had Amy in her arms in a matter of seconds.

"Get your father up, send him up here and you go get the car started!" Lauren was up and out of the room passing Bruce on the way, she ran straight to the kitchen where the Keys sat for the car and was soon starting it up and waiting for everyone to join her in the car.

Bruce walked out of the house with Amy in his arms as she cried harder into his shoulder.

"Make it stop...Make it stop...Make it stop" Amy whispered through gritted teeth, Lauren could see a thin trail of blood going down her cheek from where she had dug her finger nails into her scalp.

"Baby it's going to be fine, the Doctor will know what's going on, we'll fix this baby girl" Amy was put into the back seat with her head in Farrahs lap and Bruce driving them all to the Hospital after quickly locking the house.

****************************Few hours later********************************

"What do you mean you don't know what happen!" Farrah shouted at Doctor Lane. "My little girl was screaming bloody murder for the past 7 hours, gets the slightest bit of sight and then it's gone!" Doctor Lane looked down at his clip board.

"I know Mrs Cooper, we are just as puzzled as you, we would like to keep Amy in to do a few more tests...but that's all I can give you" Farrah was about to shout again when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Amy needs you" Lauren pulled Farrah back towards the room where Amy sat, her kneels pulled up to her chest and a look of sadness across her beautiful face.

"What's wrong baby" Amy shook her head and tears trailed down her cheeks.

"I don't understand...why me? why can't I see" Farrah's heart broke to see Amy so exhausted and upset and she instantly pulled Amy into her arms.

"I'm not sure, but this small moment of sight is a positive baby, a step towards your full sight returning, I just know it" Farrah kissed her temple and hushed Amy into a much needed sleep.

It had been a few days since the Hospital visit and Amy was finally on her way home where once there she locked herself away in her room.

"Amy?" Amy sat up quickly at the familiar voice at her door.

"Karms?" the door opened and Amy could here her moving towards the bed. "I...I got my hopes up" Amy felt Karma's arms wrap around her and was soon crying hard into the girls chest.

"I know, I know you did love, everything's going to be fine okay" Karma kissed the top of Amy's head and let her cry till she felt Amy's body relax and her breathing even out.

"She hasn't slept very well...this is the most relaxed I've seen her in a while" Lauren stood at the bathroom door and watched Karma and Amy closely.

"I wish I could do more then just hug her" Lauren smiled and leaned against the door frame.

"This is exactly what she needs, your arms is where she feels home, so you are doing more then you think...I'm gunna go, call out if you need anything" with that Lauren shut the door and was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

*Lauren and Amy from 15 through to 19*

A/N just some key moments in their lives that really stuck out to each of them...hope you guys like it :)

*Lauren's first week*

Lauren groaned as she watched a clumsy Amy go down the stairs slowly.

"Hurry up you bloody faker" Lauren pushed past Amy and walked down the stairs ignoring the stumbling girl on the stairs.

When Amy finally arrived to the kitchen and slowly made her way around to the fridge, opening it and pulling out random things before putting them back.

"Baby Girl go sit down, I'll make you breakfast, we don't want a repeat of the Cereal wave now do we" Amy smiled a little and nodded and let Farrah lead her towards the seats.

"Why do you play into her games! she can bloody see!" Lauren practically yelled at Farrah as she glared at Amy.

"Leave it mum" Amy knew Farrah wanted to explain that Amy wasn't faking it and that it was real but Amy knew no matter what Lauren would never believe it. "What time is my appointment today?" Amy had been attending monthly appointments since she was 7 and they still couldn't tell her when her sight would be coming back.

"We have to leave soon baby, if you eat breakfast I'll go pack your bag for school and bring down some clothes so you can get changed" Amy nodded and let Farrah place her bowl in front of her and felt the spoon slip into her hand.

When Farrah was out of the room and earshot Lauren spoke again.

"Is it a social experiment?" Amy ignored her and started to eat, missing the bowl at first.

"Why are you so convinced I am faking this Lauren...what makes you think I would fake something so serious in life" Amy could hear Lauren huff. "Did you not know anyone else who was blind before?"

"No I didn't and that's not the point, I know you're faking I've seen you walking around your room moving things and reading" Amy just smiled and shook her head.

"Come with me" Amy stood up and walked up stairs, hanging onto the railing as she did.

once in Amy's room, Amy sat on the bed waited for Lauren to sit next to her.

"You saw me move a box type thing right?"

"Yes" Amy pulled a little remote from next to her bed and clicked a button and a small beep could be heard. "Walk to the thing I moved" Lauren did with an annoyed look, till the little remote started to vibrate a little in her hand and got stronger towards the black box. "they're all around the room so I can at least be normal in my own space" Lauren nodded and walked about the room and felt it vibrate the more she got closer to edges of cupboards.

"It's not perfect or tells me which side it's on, so I still run into things even though I should know my room by now, but yeah..."

"Why can't you see?"

"I was in a crash with dad when I was 7 and I haven't been able to see since and they don't really know why it's been so long"

****Lauren and Amy after Karma's first visit*************

"She's nice" Lauren walked in and sat on Amy's bed.

"She doesn't think I'm weird..." Amy whispered, the one thought that had been running through her head all weekend.

"You aren't that weird...just odd, is she coming back?" Amy sighed and rolled over onto her side.

"She works next weekend but she said she hopefully has the next one off...she said she's excited to come back...I don't think she is though" Lauren turned her whole body to look at Amy.

"Farrah said that about Karma as well... I think she asked Farrah if she was allowed to come back...and she hugged her!" Amy laughed loudly and shook her head.

"No way! mum would have been so awkward!"

"Farrah started the hug!" Amy laughed even harder, Farrah was awkward just like Amy was and it would have been a sight to see...

"Want to listen to a Documentary I got?" Lauren smiled and laid down beside Amy.

"As long as it's not that stupid one about the Birth again...I don't think I've had a normal nights sleep without thinking I'm pregnant!"

******************Amy's 18th Birthday******************

"Ames!" Amy groaned and laid back on her bed turning the cd player up. "Ignoring me does nothing, you know I can just switch the power off...again!" Amy paused the player and sat up slowly, trying to figure out where exactly Lauren was in her room.

"Now I know you said it isn't a date because you're pussy and wont ask her out, but you still need to look amazing to make her jealous and make her ask you out!"

"She's not going to ask me out now stop yelling" Amy stopped for a moment and sighed, she wanted to be with Karma but didn't want her to think she had to be with her because she was disabled...it was stupid but she didn't want Karma to feel trapped.

"She will...she always has this look for you, it's rather cute...ignore I said that!" Amy laughed and pulled a pillow to her chest.

"You're gonna have to come out of the closet sooner or later, and no checking out Karma! I forbid you from having any interest in her that way!" Lauren stuck her tongue out at her knowing Amy couldn't see.

"You're the worst, the fact I can't see and I still know you just made a face at me is ridiculous!"

"What ever loser, now I picked clothes out for you to wear, shower and get done and I'll do your hair and make up"

**************************Home with Amy*****************

When everyone had left Amy in her room to rest Lauren quickly got up and went through their connected bathroom to her room.

"Ames?" Lauren saw Amy lift the blanket which was a clear sign for her to join the bed with Amy.

"I could see Lo...for a few seconds...I saw something, it was blurry and bright, I saw something!" Lauren pulled Amy into a hug and held her tightly, much to what she saw Karma doing earlier in the night before she had to leave again.

"I know, this is good"

"It might take years but this few seconds is the starting of my sight coming back"

"Please don't get your hopes up to high Ames, I know it'll come back but if you have to go through that type of pain each time then I hope it doesn't" Amy nodded she knew Lauren was coming from a good place but she couldn't help but get her hopes up.


	8. Chapter 8

"She barely leaves her room apart from meals and school, she refuse to go see her doctors and her cousin can't even get through to her..." Lauren had gone to desperate measures and called Karma at 3 in the morning after her call with Amy. "I know you are coming up this weekend...I just wanted you to be ready"

"I'll think of something, I promise, just please try and get her to see the doctors at least just about the headaches" Karma sounded panicked but took a deep breathe "I have to go, I have a shift in a few hours at the cafe" with that Lauren hung the phone up and looked through to Amy's room where she slept peacefully...on Karma's side of the bed.

"You are such a dork in love Raudenfeld" Lauren got into bed and got comfortable and waited for sleep to take her, it had been a stressful afternoon to get Amy to leave her room for dinner tonight when she heard Reagan was coming over.

Amy had refused to see her favorite cousin and Reagan had refused to leave the house till Amy showed her self and the two of them were both just as stubborn.

It was only after the promise of coming down for dinner and then returning to her room that got them both to shut up, Amy had eaten a few bites and pushed her meal about for 10 minutes before excusing herself and going back to her room where Reagan followed and practically pinned Amy to the bed till she told her what the hell was going on.

and that's when the water works started for both girls.

"WHY CAN'T I SEE!" Amy had screamed in Reagan's face. "I do everything they ask, I try different herbal crap, I take all my medication I pray to a man I don't believe in and all he does is take my brother away and leave me helpless!" Amy was crying harder as Reagan got off the younger girl and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I don't know shrimps, but you can't take it out on the system it will work and it will all be worth it, and Aaron would be so proud of you, you haven't let losing your sight get in the way of studying, in the way of making friends or in the way of just your life in general, He loved you so much Amy we all love you so much so please don't shut us out" Reagan kissed the top of her head and let the girl cry.

Lauren shook her head as she thought about the older girl again, Reagan had been more then welcoming when she first moved in with her dad...it was one of the reason's why she had a crush on her.

And with that Lauren went to bed with pleasant thoughts of the older girl on her mind and the pleasure of seeing her again tomorrow night and hopefully a little alone time.

"Lauren!" Lauren woke up with a start at the sudden hushed yell of her name in the dark room.

"What the..." Lauren went to get out of bed to turn the light on but tripped over some hard object.

"Seriously!" Lauren quickly rounded on the voice and found Amy on the floor with her hands around her head, Lauren quickly turned the Lights on and looked down to see Amy exactly how she was only a few weeks ago...before she was put in hospital. "Make it stop" Lauren went to turn and get Farrah. "No not mum" Lauren looked clueless as what to do so she did the only things she knew that calmed Amy. she closed the door and got a cold clothe from the bathroom and rolled her onto her back so her head was in her lap.

"You need to let me clean the blood from your face Ames" amy nodded and let Lauren wipe the blood away and massage her head.

soon the headache had stopped and Amy was calm again. "I saw again Lo...it wasn't for long again, but it was something" Lauren ran her fingers through Amy's hair, not saying a word.

"Amy..." Lauren sighed and took a deep breathe. "I'll keep this a secret if you go with me to the doctors tomorrow for a check up...Karma's orders...you don't want to upset her do you?" Amy never wants to upset Karma, the girl was to precious to ever let Amy's drama effect her to much.

"Okay...without mum and dad?" Amy yawned and was falling asleep, Lauren smiled it was the first time Amy had really called Bruce dad before. "Promise" Lauren stayed where she was and pulled the blanket down from her bed and wrapped it around Amy.


	9. Chapter 9

"No" Amy sat crossed legged on the floor and refused to move from her new quiet spot of the house.

"Please?" Karma inched closer, till she was practically laying on top of Amy who was trying to hide the smile on her face.

"Karma your whole school already thinks we are dating!" Karma laughed, moving amy's hands from her lap and sitting in it and wraping her arms around Amy's neck.

"But is it such a bad thing, I mean we are pretty cute together"

"If that's your way of asking my sister out I hope she says no!" Lauren called from the staircase and walked up.

Silence fell between Amy and Karma for a moment and Karma went to move away till she felt Amy's arms tighten around her waist.

"Were you?" Amy took a deep breath "Were you asking me out?" Amy could feel Karma shift a little.

"Well...I was...am but she interrupted me and now I don't know if you want to and it's just going to be awkward and sorry..." Karma went to get up again and Amy held her in place.

"Yes"

"What?"

"Yes...my answer is yes...but I don't, it won't be a normal relationship...there are things that we can't do and I don't want to hold you back and make you feel like you have to be with me..." Amy was cut off by a pair of lips pressed to her's suddenly.

Amy melted into it, feeling alive for the first time in so many years.

"I want you, no one else and if you dare pull a 'you're only with me because you pity me' I'll break your leg and you'll be even more screwed!" Amy couldn't help but laugh.

"About time you two!" Neither of them had heard the door open and the family come home, but all had witnessed the two's moment together.

"$50 LAUREN!" Reagan shouted into the house laughing as she heard the stomping feet of the firey blonde come down the stairs.

"You just had to ask today didn't you Ashcroft!" Lauren shoved the money into Reagan's hands and walked back up stairs.

"If you let her go you'll regret it Rea!" Reagan quickly took up the stairs leaving Amy, Karma, Farrah and Bruce to sit around the lounge room.


	10. Chapter 10

"Tell me about him" Lauren was laying beside Amy as she calmed down from another attack.

"He was my best friend, he helped me come to terms with who I am and to not be so scared anymore...I miss him a lot" Lauren pulled Amy to her and held her tightly.

"He used to write poetry for me everyday and read it when it was late at night...When he passed away I had mum get me all his poetry books and note books and put them in my room" Lauren nodded not saying a word letting Amy tell her in her own time.

"When I used to get in one of my moods Rea used to come around and read me some of them and I could remember him sitting next to me and reading them as I went to sleep, but I haven't let her near them since" Amy stopped and sighed to herself before wrapping her body around Lauren more.

"Since what Ames, I swear to god if she did something stupid I'll cut her off for months!" Amy laughed and shook her head.

"No, not like that, I haven't had a moment since Karma came into my life and so I put them away again, Lauren I want to be able to read them"

"You said it's coming back for longer each time, I think it's time we go see the doc about it see if he knows what's going on" Amy sighed and nodded.

"So you and Reagan" Amy laughed when she felt Lauren pinch her side.

"Yes...Reagan and I, who knew right" Amy was soon drifting off to sleep now that the pain killers had started to work. "She's pretty amazing Ames"

It had been a few weeks since the last attack and Amy was hang out with Karma.

"Ames..." Amy hummed in response and squeezed their entwined fingers. "Are we okay?" Amy shot up worried and turned towards her girlfriend.

"Yes, we are...I hope, are you happy" Amy was now nervous and scared that Karma was leading to a break up.

"Amy it's okay, you've just been really spaced and distant the last few weeks...I thought maybe you didn't like me anymore" Karma practically whispered the last part.

"Karms I love you, I never not want to be with you or beside you, you pretty much take up all free space in my head and I love it, I'm just stressing because Laurens going nuts about this dance thing she has coming up and Reagan's gone all Jealous girlfriend on her even though the guy she's dancing with is very much gay and her childhood bestfriend" Karma wrapped her arms around Amy and nuzzled her head into Amy's neck.

"I'm sorry, I just..." Amy kissed the top of Karma's head. "I love you too, you know that right?"

"I do" Amy felt bad about lying why she had been so stressed, the reason was if she told Karma about these attacks Karma was freak out and worry all the time and Amy didn't want her to be distracted from her studies.

A/N Hey amigos, will be back to updating on a more regular schedule, hope you all had a good Christmas and New years :)

Next few chapters are going to be nuts :P


	11. Chapter 11

A/N

Hey everyone! I know a few of you have been waiting for the updates,

But I thought I would go back over and fix up all my little mistakes before uploading my new chapters (And I want to change a few little plot lines).

So please be a little chill and I'll be uploading in no time.

TB11 :)


End file.
